Evens Ending, But the Journeys Beginning
by EmbraceTheNerd
Summary: After leaving their new friends of Meeden behind, the adventures of Xeno and Lilith continue as they try to find the right neighbor planet to settle down on. Of course after helping new found friends and shaking off stalkers on the way. What adventures await our favorite Eragtis neighbor duo?
**A/N: Wow, another WT multi-chapter here for you guys! As** _ **Another Future**_ **reaches its climax and ultimately its conclusion I have decided to start this story. This story is going to be the next adventure of Xeno and Lilith after they left Earth. If you are coming from** _ **Another Future**_ **there will be recognizable OC's in here from there. But, keep in mind that that story is another universe that did not turn out the same as here. So, if you didn't like the WT filler arc or my OC's...then what are you doing here? Perhaps I can convert you to the ways of my liking! ^-^ Without further adu~ let us begin the journey ahead!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me *except for OC's ^-^***

(Line Break, yah, still don't know how to make a legitimate line!)

"We'll see them again, right Xeno?" Lilith brings her hands up to the headrest of Xeno's seat, pulling herself forward to peek at the dashboard.

"I do not think so Lilith, there is a whole neighborhood out there." He turns his head from the controls, blush blossoming from the close proximity of the two, "G-get your harness on too, we're going through a gate."

"Okay!" The greenutte turns and brings the cloth straps together in front, securing her place into the chair, "Let's wave one more time Xeno! Lilith want to make sure that they know she misses them already!"

"I-I'm sure they know." He glances through the glass, watching Chika wave goodbye to the ship. Xeno glares at Osamu, sticking his lip out into a pouty face.

Lilith grins, waving furiously at the trio below, "Goodbye! I hope we meet again in the future, Lilith would like that!"

Xeno turns forward again, grumbling to himself, "They can't hear you Lilith."

The ship rocks forward, accelerating through the gate to the unknown.

(Line Break)

 _Hm, what to do? It's so boring here!_ Ping! Another pebble shoots forward, rebounding off of the burnt rock. _Planets are no fun when empty. No one to talk to or trick, let alone battle with._ Ping. _I don't know if I can take another second of boredom._ Swoosh. The humanoid form looks up, watching a small white ship be spit out of a small gate. A smile plasters his face.

"Speak of the devil as some would say." He stands, straightening his black vest.

"Perhaps I wouldn't be so bored now." Glasses flare, watching the small object land meters away.

"Oh-ho~ I'm getting the chills." He shivers, the smile grows wider.

"This is going to be some much fun!"

(Line Break)

"Wow Xeno! It's so black and brown! Wonder where all the people are?" Lilith places a hand over her brow, scouting the desert plains.

"Hm, I don't know if it's always been this deserted, looks like recently it's been abandoned." Xeno glances around, looking for a spot to land.

The ships lowers slowly, landing gear extending from the bottom, "Okay, Lilith, stay here while I look around."

"Okay Xeno! Lilith will stay right here!"

He nods, jumping onto the hard, rocky ground. Xeno walks forward for a while, placing a hand on a large boulder and looking behind it.

"What cha looking for?" A slick voice causes the redhead to spin around and ready a trion blade, "Woah woah!" The figure raises his hands in defense.

Xeno squints at the squatting man, keeping the tip of the blade pointed at his face, "Who are you?"

The other giggles, rising to tower Xeno, "I'm just a wanderer roaming planets like you."

"You don't know me, how would you know that I wander planets?" His blade follows the shadey man.

More giggles, "I guess I wouldn't know something like that," He pats the back of his head, smoothing down black locks, "Just trying to intimidate you!"

'Hey Xeno, who are you walking to?" Lilith walks around the boulder, seeing the mysterious man, "Oh! Hello! I'm Lilith and this is-" She's cut off by Xeno quickly striding up to her and waving his hands in her face.

"Don't tell strangers about us! Haven't we already been over this?!"

"Heh, hello Lilith!" He waves, smiling at the duo, "I'm Cryo the wanderer!"

"Ooo, a wanderer? That sounds so cool!" Lilith jumps in place, pulling Xeno closure, "Hey, Xeno, can we ask him to tell stories and stuff? Lilith wants to know more!"

The redhead blushes, "You can't expect me to trust someone we just met! Let alone ask for his life story!"

"I don't mind! I would love to tell you guys some more about me! And hear more from you two!" Cryo straightens his vest.

"Cool! Let's go back to ship and talk!" Lilith skips through the brown sand, "This is going to be fun!"

Xeno stares in disbelief, feeling a light tap on his shoulder, "Looks like I won this battle. Let's go talk more about friendship!" Cryo trails after the humanoid trion soldier, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Xeno shakes his red locks around: _What have we gotten ourselves into?_

 **Nerd:** Wow, short chapters for days!

 **Cryo:** Hm~~, kinda lonely in this room.

 **Nerd:** *signs* kind of is, I'm use to Jai and Mino being here.

 **Cryo:** Oh, I remember those to from the other story room down the hall. *falls on couch* at least I get my own room and am no longer shoved into the OC closet of 'Fillerness'!

 **Nerd:** *fiddles with jacket strings* maybe I should bring Xeno or Lilith in...


End file.
